Remember
by Magicgirl29
Summary: Alice has grown up, she is married and has a child but when she falls back to the underland she forgets all the friends she once had including the Hatter
1. Old friends forgotten

Years had passed Alice felt sad, but what was there to be sad about? She was now a full grown woman; she had a loving husband called Jason and a loving 5 year old daughter called Sophie. She had all of these brilliant things about her life; she even became a secretary so why did she feel so empty inside. She sat on the windowsill of her room in the mansion she called home.

"Honey" Said a man stood in the doorway. Alice turned around, it was her husband Jason.

"Sophie is looking for you dear." He said with soft calm voice, Alice wiped a small tear from her eye.

"Thank you dear, erm where is she again?" She asked walking past him in the doorway.

"Her favourite place" He chuckled,

"The garden's" She said with a smile; that was always Alice's favourite place to go to as well. Jason smiled and gave a gentleman's nod of the head as he kissed his wife softly on the cheek and walked off down the corridor without a word. Alice watched him leave, once he was out of sight she left to find her daughter outside.

"Sophie, Sophie" She repeated looking for her darling little girl, but she could not find Sophie well that was until she heard her laughter from the rose garden.

"There you are my dear" Alice said as her little girl ran to her for a hug.

"Mommy want to play a game?" She asked, Sophie loved playing games but there was one game she loved the most. Tag,

"Of cause love, and would that game be tag?" She asked waiting for her daughter's usual reaction.

"Yes, yes please.... Mommy" She said calming down.

"Yes" Alice asked coming down to her daughter's level.

"You're it!" She shouted tapping her mum then running away. Alice giggled as she went off to find Sophie. Sophie always ran to the woods to make sure her mother never caught her, Alice ran in between the trees, suddenly Sophie went out of sight and with all the stress of looking for her child, she wasn't looking where she was going. Then Alice's scream echoed through the tree's as she fell down a dark bottomless hole.

She woke up in a large room with a hypnotic pattern on the floor, she saw what seemed to be 10 doors around her, she ran to each one but they were all locked. She noticed one door which was Farley small, but when she saw a key lying on the floor beside her she got an idea.

"Oh, even if this key did open the door it is still far too small for me to get through." She thought to herself, then she turned around and spotted a drink on the glass table behind her. "Drink me" Was the message that was attached to it. So Alice opened the top of the bottle and pressed it to her lips until she got a taste of the strange liquid. After she had a drink she dropped the glass, it tasted foul so she covered her mouth as if she was going be sick. Then she got smaller and smaller, but she was lucky she had another dress under the one she was wearing otherwise she would have nothing to wear that fit her new size. She exited the strange room and went through the small door.

After a long and very tiresome walk, she saw a table, a large table Alice didn't know what to do, suddenly she saw a man with strange orange hair and hat, a small mouse in clothes and a rabbit. Alice moved closer to get a better look. She tried to keep out of sight this lot in front of her looked strange. So she knew she didn't want to mix with them. Suddenly the man at the end of the table with the strange hair and hat looked up and stared at Alice.

"Who's that" The strange man shouted in a giddy voice, pointing at her, Alice tried to run away but the man walked over the table, picked her up and then put her down in the chair beside him.

"Oh, why it's Alice!" He shouted happily.

"Alice!" The mouse and rabbit said in the same happy tone.

"Who are you?" She asked, Alice didn't look that much different to these creatures. After she asked this question, the rabbit and mouse frowned Alice turned to look at them, their gaze was not at her, but at the man with orange hair, Alice turned to face him he was completely shocked but mainly disappointed.

"Alice?" Asked the mouse moving closer to her. "Do you not remember us?"

"Should I?" She asked looking confused. The mouse sighed.

"I'm Mallymkun, this is March Hare." Said the mouse who apparently was called Mallymkun, she was pointing to the rabbit as well that was apparently called March Hare.

"And erm... this is Hatter" Mallymkun said pointing to the man with orange hair behind Alice. Alice turned around,

"Oh so that's your name" Alice said with a look of uncertainty on her face. Hatter shook his head he looked distraught.

"Excuse me" He said sadly,

"Oh Hatter" Mallymkun said trying to stop him,

"I just need a minute to myself." He said sadly, Alice just stood confused. Meanwhile Hatter was in the woods, he could not believe it the last time he saw Alice she told him she would never forget him, but she did.

"I should have known... she would forget." He said to himself sadly.

"Hatter?" Said a voice from behind him, Hatter spun around

"Alice" He said surprised.

"So... How do you know my name?" She asked staying in one spot. Hatter wore a sad smile on his face.

"I'm an old friend." He said turning away from Alice.

"Have I offended you or something sir?" He asked her, she didn't talk the same she sounded like a boring woman.

"Why did you call me sir?" He asked turning around sharply.

"Tis the way a lady speaks." She said proudly. Hatter laughed, every time he laughed she did too.

"What on earth are you laughing at?" She asked, she looked unimpressed. Hatter stopped laughing,

"Just fooling around" He said with a sad smile.

"Yes I can see that" She said in a snobby tone. Hatter turned his smile to a frown he could not believe the way Alice turned out,

"When did you become so......?" Hatter said then seeing her annoyed look he decided not to finish his sentence.

"So....... what?" She asked, Hatter turned back around to ignore her.

"Tell me" She shouted moving next to the mad man.

"Tell me!" She said again pulling on his arm, to make him face her, he just looked down at her with the sad expression fixed on his face. Alice kept shouting at him he got angry so he just shouted out what he was thinking.

"When did you get so boring!!!!???" He wailed at the top of his voice. His angry face dropped and turned to sadness.

"Boring am I?" She asked angrily.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that" He said trying to apologise.

"You're right you shouldn't!" She snapped back, then she walked back to the table where Mallymkun and March Hare were. Hatter watched her sadly as she left.

"I want to go home" She said sharply to the two at the table, Hatter heard what she said he just continued to face the opposite direction, he felt somehow that would make him feel less awful. It didn't...


	2. Work as a team

"Alice we can't take you home" Mallymkun said to the now surprised girl.

"What?" She shouted harshly,

"Now my dear there is no need to take that tone with us." Said Mallymkun.

"Yes, why don't you just sit down for a minute" Said the March Hare. Alice was so frustrated she crossed her arms in front of her chest, but she did not move from where she was stood. The Hatter walked over to Alice until he was directly behind her, he picked up a cup that was beside him.

"Tea?" He asked her, with a nervous smile holding out the cup for her to take,

"Fine, it isn't like I have anything better to do" She said in a snobby tone, Hatter looked over at the Hare and mouse he gave out a sigh and tried to put on a smile. Alice sat down in the only available chair, the one beside the Hatter. Suddenly a dogs bark echoed through the tree's then Bayard Hamar appeared he ran under the table and poked his head up from under the tablecloth so he was looking straight at the Hatter.

"Bayard, what is it?" The Hatter asked nervously.

"Oh right, now you're talking to a dog, my goodness" Alice said as if she really thought dogs did not talk.

"The red queen she is coming for you all!" The dog barked. Alice was shocked that the dog could talk.

"What but, but how?" The Hatter stuttered confused.

"Well the Knave of hearts tried to kill the red queen again but missed and broke the cuffs instead." He panted

"And...?" The Hatter said trying to get some sense out of him.

"And she found another Jabberwocky much bigger and much more fearsome, now she has regained her army. And, and they're coming for all of you!" He said worriedly. The Hatter, mouse and Hare looked worried,

"Oh my! What do we do?" The Hatter asked. Suddenly the red queen's army flooded the area.

"Seize them!" Shouted one of the men.

"Run!" Shouted the Hatter, the March Hare ran off.

"Wait what about Alice?" She shouted

"Alice?!" Shouted one of the men, the Hatter ran back and put his hat on the table,

"Hurry" he said.

"What?" Alice asked confused.

"Oh just get on" Said Mallymkun pushing the snobby woman onto the hat. The Hatter picked up his hat and sprinted off in the opposite direction. After a while Mallymkun finally spoke.

"Hatter, I think you lost them" Hatter stopped to look behind him he sighed and put the hat on the ground so he could sit down for a rest.

"Are you ok my dear?" Mallymkun asked sweetly patting Hatter as best she could on his hand. He just nodded he was breathing heavily after all that running,

"What on earth is going on?" Alice shouted at the pair of them.

"Alice" Said Mallymkun, "You need to help us" She said desperately.

"What me I don't even belong here, I should be at home with my husband and daughter." She shouted back in her defence. Mallymkun and Hatter were petrified.

"Daughter?" Said Mallymkun.

"Husband?" Said Hatter. Alice nodded, after hearing the news Hatter lost his mind again as he always seems to do.

"You have a daughter and husband ha, ha did you hear that Mallymkun our Alice oh how proud we are of you" Then he went into his strange laughing fit. Alice looked at him and raised an eyebrow. After his moment of madness was over he stopped and looked at her.

"You are barking mad, you and everyone else here." She wailed at him not realising the harshness her voice had.

"You must slay the Jabberwocky" Hatter said changing the subject,

"What? No, no I am not slaying anything you can forget that right now!" She barked at him. Mallymkun jumped onto Hatter's hat as he picked it up and put it on his head. He then started to walk off leaving the small 6 inches girl alone on the stone.

"Wait you can't leave me here!" She shouted hoping he had just left her there by mistake. Suddenly he turned around his eyes turned a dark and brooding shade of green, he looked a bit disgusted and furious.

"You won't slay the Jabberwocky, you won't help us. Even after everything it has done. YOU WON'T SLAY!" He screamed at her. Alice just looked shocked and confused.

"Oh Hatter, she doesn't remember anything so she most certainly won't remember slaying the Jabberwocky." Said Mallymkun trying to calm him down.

"But that is not the kind of thing you just....... Forget." Hatter said disappointedly,

"Look I'm sorry I am not the person you're looking for, if, if it was me I would remember but seen as none of this comes to mind it can't be me" She said trying to let them down easy.

"No" Hatter said kneeling down taking off his hat so Mallymkun could get off then he started diving into his pockets for something. "Here" He said handing her a small cake, "Take a bite" He said to her softly, "You do trust me right?" He asked her, she nodded and took the cake. She took a bite then grew to her normal size.

"Thank you" She said sweetly. Hatter smiled something about the big open tooth smile on his face seemed somehow familiar to Alice, wait.... Wait.... WAIT!!! Nope, nope nothing. She didn't want to say anything in case she upset him again; he put his hat down for Mallymkun to get on again,

"Let's go" He said as he put the hat on his head and walked away further into the woods with Alice following him...


End file.
